User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Kudert, the Vermillion Field
Champion Info Kudert, the Vermillion Field is a custom champion in the SMNK custom champion . Abilities . }} | }} Kudert lines up his shot towards target point for second, shooting a laser that impacts the ground at target point. The laser always goes to its full distance, but also deals damage 150 units around the impact point. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = }} | }} Kudert causes magic-infused rain to fall over target 200-radius area for seconds, dealing magic damage over time. Enemy champions inside the zone are slowed by 20%, and those who enter the zone for the first time are silenced for 0.5 second. |description2= At the end of the duration, a red wave falls from the sky, dealing magic damage. |leveling = |text2= }} |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = }} | }} Kudert summons a projectile at target point. The projectile goes back to him, dealing magic damage to enemy units it passes through. |description2= If Red Vacuum passed through one enemy champion, Kudert will gain an absorption shield that can negate magic damage when the projectile comes back to him. The shield is 50% stronger if Red Vacuum hit at least two enemy champions. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = }} |cost = 75 |costtype = Mana |range = }} | }} Kudert charges energy, taking 30% less magic damage and storing it. During the next 12 seconds, Red Star Nova can be cast. Time spent unable to cast Red Star Nova does not count. |description2= Kudert lets go of the energy, dealing damage in a 60° cone in target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies and silencing them for to 1 second depending on the percentage of the maximum damage stored you have. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = | }} }} | }} Lore Kudert was born into a Noxian sect of elitist mages. His unique talent at withstanding enemy magic while his own magic defeated them made him rise to a high agent. Kudert's first mission was brought to him by the Black Rose. He just had to enter a magic school and murder someone. Kudert, then lacking contact with the outside world, didn't question his mission and accomplished it easily. However, several years and several missions later, Kudert eventually realized that the Black Rose was seeking something on a bigger picture. He started refusing to be hired. The sect he belonged to disowned him, and wanted him dead for "high treason". After years of errance within Noxus and making a name for himself by killing whoever came after his bounty, he was eventually offered shelter and assistance by Takop, using his power in the name of Noxus. Kudert agreed and eventually settled down. Observing Noxus from the Red Round's relative isolation had him realize the Black Rose was trying to reshape Noxus. By what means? Into what? He didn't know in time: he was attacked by a group of five persons shortly following the rise of General Darius. While fleeing injured, he caught a glance of the offenders, all wearing red capes with the symbol of Noxus on their back. Realizing he was set up by his own son Kaorai, Kudert disappears. Uniting back with his Red Round associates who had similarly been ambushed, heprepares his revenge against those who attempt to use Noxian creeds for selfish gain. Category:Custom champions